


An Ache that Heals from Within

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Flogging, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Painplay, St. Andrew's Cross, Whipping, therapeutic BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio seeks out Aranea for a flogging, wishing to forget his problems through the pain. For kinktober day 22. Prompt used: Impact Play.





	An Ache that Heals from Within

Aranea’s phone buzzed. She unlocked her screen and saw the text notification from Gladio. It had been about a month since they had last gotten together, and she opened the text to read it.

1:18 PM Hey <3 You busy tonight?

1:22 PM Geez, Amicitia. Talk about short notice.

1:24 PM Sorry, I have been trying to maintain but can’t

1:28 PM Yes I’m free tonight, come by at 8

1:33 PM I’ll be there, thank you Aranea

1:38 PM You’re welcome sweetie

Aranea pocketed her phone and smiled. She and the Prince’s shield have been in a casual, friends-with-benefits relationship for several months now. It all started when they bumped into each other at the sparring ring at the gym. Aranea had made a bet to which Gladio promptly lost and so he ended up submitting to her whims as her “pet” for the night. Ever since that fateful night, they’ve been meeting up for kinky activities on the regular.

Gladio had explained that he actually realized that he benefited greatly from their sessions and came to crave them for both sexual and therapeutic reasons. Aranea was more than willing to give him what he wanted, as it was in her best interests to play as well. Even though they were just words on a screen, she could sense Gladio’s urgency and burnout. He more than likely needed to be beaten with the flogger tonight.

She walked over to her toy closet and opened the door. An array of implements lined the walls. She reached out and caressed the falls on one of her heavy leather floggers. This particular one had small knots tied into some of the tails for an extra bite when struck upon flesh. She lifted it off the hook and held it in her hands, admiring its beauty. It was composed of smooth but tough behemoth leather, dyed in black. Nodding to herself, she laid it out where Gladio would see it when he first entered. She wanted to see his face flush with apprehension and yearning.

~

Gladio rang the doorbell to Aranea’s condo at five minutes to eight. Aranea’s sultry voice rang over the speaker, telling him to come on up. The door buzzed and he opened it and took the elevator to her suite. He lightly rapped on the door when he arrived and it was opened by who he still considered to be the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. She was dressed in a long, flowing gauze dress. Ruby in color, it contrasted her light skin and hair color perfectly. Her feet were equipped with matching high heels. Gladio’s eyes widened at the site of her.

“Hey beautiful.”

Aranea smirked. “Why _hello_ , Gladiolus. Come in.” She moved away from the door and gestured for him to enter. When Gladio ambled in, he saw the black flogger laid out on the end table next to the couch. His eyes widened at that as well.

Aranea chuckled. “Seeing your reactions _never_ gets old.”

Gladio flushed and grinned back at her.

“Yes, we’ll be re-visiting with our old friend the behemoth this evening.” Aranea pointed to the couch. “Sit. Tell me about what’s bothering you. I’ll be back with some coffee.” She walked away.

Gladio sunk into the comfortable brown leather couch. He glanced over at the flogger and the sight of it caused a ripple of goosebumps to course through his skin. He needed this tonight. Big time.

Aranea returned with a tray laden with two mugs, a coffee pot, and cream and sugar bowls. She set it down on the table and took a seat in the reading chair opposite to the couch. Gladio prepared himself a cup of coffee and sat back. Aranea looked on casually.

“Alright. I’m just… I’m burnt the fuck out. I don’t know if I can keep doing this. Yanno, work, shield, more work, more shield. It’s so draining. I’m afraid if I don’t find a channel I’ll go berserk on the brat.”

Aranea nodded solemnly. “Don’t want that.”

“No…”

“So, you need to let go of that inner turmoil.”

“Yeah, and you know the best thing for me…”

“Pain.”

Gladio nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

~

 Aranea examined the leather cuffs that encircled Gladio’s wrists. They were buckled securely; not too tight nor loose enough to slip out of. Satisfied, she turned and bent down in front of the rear of his legs, gently pushing them apart. She buckled a cuff onto his left ankle, and another on his right. She then attached the spreader bar in between the two cuffs. She rose and regarded her handiwork.

The view before her was absolutely stunning. Gladio Amicitia, stripped of clothing and rank and bared before her, spread-eagled and shackled to a wooden St. Andrew’s cross. She trailed a finger down his back and over the curve of his firm buttocks. He was, she thought, so utterly _gorgeous_. She considered it an honor to be given the opportunity to whip his decadent flesh.

She retrieved the flogger and began to give him a warm up, swinging the implement lightly in shallow arcs upon his upper back and buttocks. Gladio’s skin began to pinken and he shut his eyes as he blissfully processed these wonderful introductory inputs. Not allowing him to become too comfortable with the current sensations, however, Aranea hastened her pace, striking him with a bit more quickness and intensity.

Gladio sucked in his breath. Aranea heard his soft gasp and grinned. She began to slow her strikes in lieu of hitting harder. The impact of the leather falls left dark pink trails upon Gladio’s skin, and his gasps turned into grunting moans. She aimed the flogger mainly on his upper back and buttocks, but occasionally let it fall upon his meaty upper thighs, where the skin was more sensitive. Gladio’s gasps were louder during these moments, and the fiery stings traveled through his flesh and sent pleasure spikes right to his cock.

The leather cuffs creaked as Gladio momentarily pulled against them. The discomfort from his whipping was increasing steadily and although it was not yet unbearable, it was undoubtably reaching a point of rapid culmination due to the lack of blow frequency interruption. Gladio swayed and bucked his hips lightly and his moans became more grunt-like.

“You’re doing great, darling.”

Aranea aimed the flogger toward his buttocks and struck the left cheek hard enough to provoke a guttural cry. She struck the other cheek in the same fashion. Gladio cried out again, muscles tensing tightly.

“Oh…gods.. _fuck_!”

Aranea halted and ran a hand gently over his reddening flesh. It sheened with a shallow layer of sweat. “If you want to stop now – “

“No. No… _please_.” Gladio turned and looked at her. “I _need_ this.”

Aranea nodded and gestured for him to redirect his gaze forward. She then took a couple of steps back and swung the flogger against his buttocks again, concentrating on them for a while before switching briefly to his upper back and back down again to his ass. He could withstand harsher strikes on the meaty flesh of his behind so she directed the majority of her blows upon it. Gladio moaned and grunted, tensed and untensed. He grasped and hung his weight upon the carabiner that attached his cuffs to the cross while withstanding the ongoing flaying…

 

_There was no mistaking his need_

_When things became too much to bear_

_He bares his flesh and stands before her_

_She delivers unto him a message that aches_

_An ache that heals from within_

 

 

 


End file.
